This invention relates to an additive for alkyd resin coating compositions.
Alkyd resin coating compositions are well known in the art as shown in Moffett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,866 issued Sept. 3, 1963, and Haubert U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,787 issued Jan. 11, 1966. These compositions form good quality finishes but do not cure rapidly to hard, glossy, durable finishes which are required for repairing auto and truck bodies. The use of polyisocyanates in alkyd resin compositions to improve rate of cure and physical properties of the resulting finish is shown in Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,037 issued Jan. 29, 1974. However, there is a need for a composition which forms finishes that cure rapidly, have improved gloss, hardness and gloss retention upon extended weathering.
The additive of this invention provides alkyd resin coating compositions with the aforementioned improvements.